A Heart Made of Glass
by soccersmileyGRL16
Summary: She won a date with Nate. One problem, he loves her best friend. Nate wants to fix his broken heart, will he risk breaking someone elses? More problems come with she finds out her best friend is hiding some secrets. Naitlyn, Smitchie, a little NateOC. R
1. The Date Contest

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. **

"Hey what's up guys I'm Nate from Connect 3. I want to go on a date with you. Look in _TeenSensation_ Magazine for the contest entry and you could win a date with me. Can't wait."

The three boys replayed the tape again before deciding it was ready to turn in.

"I don't want to go on a date with anyone." Nate groaned, "Especially some fan, who probably won't even like the real me."

"I didn't really know girls didn't like guys with bad attitudes," Shane said to him sarcastically. "Look, I know that you just got turned down, but really, lighten up. It is only one date."

"Maybe this girl will make me a birdhouse!" Jason said, they just shot him a 'whatever' look.

"You guys are pathetic," Shane said.

"What about you," Nate shot at him, "Why aren't you doing this?"

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend" Then his phone rang, "Hello Beautiful." He cooed into the phone.

"What ever dude? I just want this contest to be over."

OOO

"Oh my gosh, look at this magazine!" Isabella screamed, "Mom, please can I get it."

"Izzie, when are you going to stop obsessing about this band?" Teresa said, holding up the TeenSensation magazine, "Fine." She handed it to her daughter.

Izzie went home and called her best friend, "Caitlyn you have to come over right now!"

Once Caitlyn got to Izzie's house, Izzie pounced on her. "Oh my god, did you see this magazine. Come upstairs, you have to help me fill it out."

Caitlyn fell on Izzie's bed, and asked, "So what was the rush?"

"A date with Nate Jonas!" Caitlyn swallowed. She wanted so much to tell her that she liked Nate, but to crush her dreams would hurt her even more. She wanted to tell her that she met Nate at Camp Rock. She wanted to tell her that one of her newest friends was dating Shane Gray. She wanted to tell her that Nate Jonas asked her out. She wanted to tell her everything, but she couldn't.

"Nate Jonas, huh?"

"Yes, and you have to help me fill this form out. There are so many questions." She said to Caitlyn.

"Nate needs to know a lot about a girl before he asks her out." Caitlyn said, and Izzie looked at her, "I mean, because there are so many questions."

This was going to be a long night.

OOO

Three weeks later Nate was going through the forms with Jason and Shane. They had spent the last four days going through the thousands of entries. They had it narrowed down to four choices. Most of these entries were narrowed down by age. Who would have thought that a twenty four year old woman would want to date a seventeen-year-old star? Or that a three year old would?

"Okay, here are your options," Shane looked at him, "This is Nicole Arden, she absolutely _LOOOOOOOOOOOOVES_ you!"

"That is her reason for wanting to date me?" Nate frowned, "No way!" Shane tossed that and another paper out.

"There are only two left," Shane said, "Ava Cartwright and Isabella Landon."

"Ava wants to date you because she likes musicians. She says that she likes serious guys who don't play around, and she thinks you are like that."

"What does Isabella say?" Nate said, still not looking at him.

_I have been a fan of Connect 3 since your first song came out three years ago. I want to date you because I want to know if you are anything like the press puts you out to be. Are you a serious person? Or do you have a spontaneous side? I think you should pick me, one, because I will not scream in your face about how hot you are and how much I love you, because I don't really know you…yet. Two, because I want you to pick me. Please pick me, Izzie. _

Nate raised his eyebrows; he knew exactly which girl he was going to chose.

"What does she look like?" Nate turned around.

"Well, she sent in this picture," Shane reached inside the enveloped, "Oh." Shane gasped. "Do you really need to see her face? You should date her for her short essay."

"Hand over the picture Shane." He grabbed it from his hands. He just stared at the picture. He rolled his eyes once and his mouth twitched; he let out a small sigh.

"This is the girl I am going to date."

**A/N: What did he see? That was a pretty short chapter. More to come. What did you think? Please review. **


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

"This is the girl I am going to date." Nate said. He looked at the picture. He saw a beautiful girl with long brown curls, and then next to her he saw a familiar face. A familiar face with familiar dirty blonde hair.

"Dude, are you going to date her for her or because you want her best friend?" Shane asked him.

"You can't date two girl at once." Jason piped.

"What the..." Shane shook his head and stopped, "He is not going to date two girls, he is going to date on girl, when he clearly likes someone else."

"That is stupid." Jason said.

"For once, you are right." Shane looked at him.

Nate grabbed the paper out of Shane's hands and he skimmed through it and dialed the number on it.

OOOOO

"Private number?" Izzie looked at her cell phone, "Hello."

"Hi is this Isabella Landon?"

"Yes," Izzie said, "Who is this?"

"Nate Jonas." Izzie stopped dead in her tracks; she turned to Caitlyn who was lying on her bed.

"Hi," Izzie stuttered, "This is Izzie."

"Izzie, you do realize why I am calling." Nate said.

"I think so." Izzie looked towards Caitlyn and mouthed 'Nate'. Caitlyn shot up and watched her best friend squeal silently with excitement.

"I want to go on a date with you." Nate said.

"I was hoping that was the reason you called." Izzie said shyly.

"So, I don't really know what place you would want to go." Nate said.

"Any where, not loud I guess." Izzie said shyly.

"Okay, well since you live here, I guess this Saturday would be a good time for me, can I pick you up at seven?"

"Yes." Izzie said.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." Nate put the phone down.

"Oh my god, I won Cait!" Izzie screamed, jumping on her bed with her. Cailyn put on an excited face and celebrated with her best friend.

After a while of screaming and date planning, it was time for Caitlyn to go home. Izzie excitedly walked her friend to the door. She couldn't wait until her mom got home so she could tell her.

Caitlyn slid into the front seat of the car and said nothing.

"Izzie looked very excited, what's been doing on?" Mrs. Geller asked her daugher.

"She won a date...with Nate Jonas." Ever so tough Caitlyn blinked back her tears.

"She doesn't know yet does she."

"No Mom, and she is not going to know. It's just one date, it's not like they are going to go full on relationship mode." Caitlyn said to her mother.

"You can't keep hiding your secrets, Nate really likes you, he has been calling non stop, you didn't even tell him why you won't go out with him." Her mother told her.

"I don't need to tell him Ma, all he needs to think is that I don't have feelings for him, and he'll get over it."

"But, you do have feelings for him." She said. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and sat silently the entire way home.

OOO

It was the day of the big date, and Caitlyn was helping Izzie get ready. The doorbell rang.

"Caitlyn, get that, I'm not ready yet." Izzie squealed. Caitlyn wanted to resist but she couldn't.

The doorbell rang again,"I'm comng!" Caitlyn yelled, she swung the door open.

"Caitlyn," Nate looked up, as if he was not expecting her to be there. He looked so...HOT...in his suit. He was wearing a red shirt, with a white tie, and a black pinstripe jacket and pants. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, am I at the wrong house." He looked down at his small quip in his hand.

"No, Izzie is getting ready upstairs, you are ten minutes early." He was stepping closer to her, causing her to lose her breath. She closed her eyes, one part of her wished he would go away, and the other part wished for a kiss.

"Nate!" Izzie came down the stairs behind her. "Cait, we'll be back later, I'll see you tonight." Caitlyn's mother was gone again so she was staying this weekend. "Tell mom I'll be back later too." She gave her a hug before she left.

Caitlyn went slowly up the steps to Izzie's bedroom. She grabbed her iPod off the dresser and laid down on the bed. She must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up Izzie was sitting on the end of the bed in her pajama's.

"So..." Caitlyn stretched, "How was your date?"

"Awesome," Izzie said, climbing in to the queen sized bed next to her, "We went to this awesome restaurant, and we got a booth in a corner in the back, so people wouldn't find us, but somehow a seven year old girl did. Then he took me to this place and we danced. He is an amazing dancer."

"Yeah, he is." Caitlyn said, remembering the dance they had together after the final Jam, before he asked her out.

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked, again confused.

"I mean, all the magazines say it, and he always dances at the performances and stuff." She quickly lied.

"Well, he said he wants to go out with me again," Izzie chirped, Caitlyn's heart sank. She was supposed to be happy for her best friend, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Nate.

"Okay, it's late, we should go to bed." Caitlyn said.

"You just got up and I am way too excited to sleep." Izzie said, jolting up again.

"Well, I'm really tired. Plus, my mom is coming really early to pick me up, after her flight gets in. Then we have to leave for our flight to New York."

"I can't believe that you are going to be gone the whole week before school starts, what am I going to do without you."

"You'll live." Caitlyn fake yawned, and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

**A/N: I know that wasn't a very good chapter, but the drama is going to rise when we find out why Caitlyn said no to Nate. Review please. **


End file.
